


Cinnamon and Butterscotch

by Salamander



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, ffxvrarepairweek, hobbying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: Libertus is a killer cook, and Nyx is, of course, his guinea pig.





	Cinnamon and Butterscotch

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly delayed, day 7 for ffxvrarepairs week! Prompt: hobbying. I still hold that Lib is an amazing cook. :D
> 
> (also butterscotch sauce is amazing and u should all make it)

Libertus turned to Nyx and held up the wooden spoon to his lips, watching him with eagle eyes as he blew on it. 

Nyx raised an eyebrow at Libertus, but he dived in anyway, tasting the contents of the spoon. An expression of surprised delight washed over his face as he swallowed, the flavours of the sauce rolling around his mouth.

“Oh Lord, Lib, that is amazing.” Nyx took the spoon from Libertus’ hand and licked it clean of sauce. “What the hell is that?”

“Can’t you guess?” Libertus pulled a mock-pouty face, but then he broke out into a huge grin. “That’s fine, I know you got shit for taste buds.” He took the spoon back of Nyx and rinsed it under the hot tap, then dried it off before stirring the golden brown sauce once more. 

“No but seriously, what is it?”

“It’s butterscotch sauce. You really like it, huh?”

“You kidding? It’s amazing. I could drink that!”

Libertus smiled to himself as he stirred. He lifted the spoon again and took a dab off it with his little finger, tasting it himself. “I dunno, I think it needs a little salt.” He reached across the worktop for it, but before he found it, Nyx handed the grinder to him. 

“Salt? Really?”

“Yeah, it enhances the flavours. Like salted caramel?”

“I’ve never had salted caramel.”

Libertus cracked two turns of salt into the sauce and then stared at Nyx, eyebrows raised. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Uh, no? I didn’t even know it was a thing!” Nyx held up his hands and shrugged. “I’m not all fancy like you cooking types.”

“Salt isn’t fancy, what the hell Nyx.” Libertus gave the sauce a final stir and taste, then, satisfied, turned off the hob. “There we go, done.”

“Awesome! So are we going to just eat it on it’s own, or?”

Libertus didn’t dignify that with a response. “Go in the fridge and grab the two bowls in there. They’ve covered up.” He gesticulated vaguely. “Hurry up, this is better while it’s hot.”

Nyx grabbed the bowls from the fridge and set them down on the table as Libertus transferred the sauce into a jug. Uncovering the bowls revealed a little spongy dessert, and Nyx gasped. 

“Holy shit Lib, I haven’t had this in years!” 

“Cinnamon sponge, I know, right?” He set the jug down between both bowls and smiled across at Nyx. “Uh, dig in?”

“You are the actual best.” 


End file.
